


Rise

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Fluff, Historical References, Historical Roleplay, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Thomas did not feel like rising this morning. Well, he would just have to change that wouldn't he ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

Apparently, Thomas did not feel like rising this morning. Well, he would just have to change that wouldn't he ? Alan chuckled, "Thomas, Thomas, come on, get your lazy English ass out of bed." He reached out to slide a finger over the bottom of Thomas's right foot, which poked from beneath the dove-gray blanket, it twitched and withdrew from sight.

Muffled by the pillow clasped over his head his lover replied, "Bite me, you blue-bollocked colonist."

He gasped, "My gracious God, I am a doctor, sir, a doctor, not a dog !"

"Then fek off 'n let me sleep."

With a grin, he leaned over the bed, murmuring, "I see the British are behind, yes, the British are behind for I don't see them coming." Rather pleased with himself, he grabbed Thomas's ankles and yanked him onto the floor blanket and all. "Unless, of course, they should prove me wrong ?"

Thomas twisted to look up at him, dark blue eyes blinked utterly innocent before a smile crossed those lips. Coupled with the sleep tousled curls it was the perfect distraction, a second later the pillow slammed into his face. At first he fumbled to grasp the pillow then clutched it, "Fa, they'll have to do better than that. Take that, you fiend for they shall never take me alive !" In all truthiness, he was so inundated by mirth that he barely managed a light smack in his turn.

Swift as sinking lithe arms wrapped around his waist before he found himself twisting, crashing onto the bed, pinned between it and a very roused Brit.

A pale finger tilted his chin up, that silk smooth voice deepening, "Oh how I disagree. You shall be taken alive for you see, my good doctor, the British are indeed coming soon."

Too enthusiastically, he asked, "Are they now ?"

Soft lips met his before Thomas growled, "Yes."  

In a sense one could say that America lost the war that followed, but the process was nothing if not a pleasure. 


End file.
